Right Now, Untitled
by Dragon-Starre
Summary: Five portals that lead to other dimensions were sealed 3 millenia ago are now opened. The Spirit Detectives are sent to investigate them
1. Prologue

bRight Now, Untitled..../b  
  
iBy: DS/i  
  
............................................................... .........  
  
Prologue:  
  
Meet Krislin Takahashi  
  
Krislin isn't a perfect girl; silent, short tempered, too curious, and she has a family that doesn't fit even one out of the many standards that make up the definition of a family. Her life, in her opinions, is the worst, leading her to thoughts of suicide in her spare time. But who would care if she died? No one really noticed her most of the time and if they did, they would ignore her anyways. Though she knew that she wouldn't die, you only get one life to live, and even if it was extremely a terrible one, what was the point of dieing? Her answer would always be to end it, somehow part of her just wouldn't agree to such a simple philosophy as that. That part of her was smothered and forgotten but it still kept her thoughts of suicide just thoughts that she would waste her time to think about instead of actually making it a reality.  
  
How can someone's life be so miserable? you may ask. Well, who ever said that Life would work out to everyone's benifet? Exactly, no one. So why would you think it? The girl born in an Asian family with a mixed heritage, pale skin, light brown hair with pale gold streaks, and eyes of emerald green like fresh leaves in late spring had thought that life wouldn't be so hard. She had second thoughts to whatever the grown ups had said about life never being quite that easy. She couldn't imagine it. Everything was going great except the day of her sixth birthday when more than half the members of her extended family got killed. And the other half too overwhelmed with grief that they hardly seemed to be related except for their looks to which had connected them as blood relatives.  
  
It was only about eight years ago that that happened but it seemed like an infinity, like every happy moment before September 11 of the Moon Festival, of Krislin Takahashi's sixth birthday was just a dream mocking her constantly everytime she laid down at night. Since then, mostly everyone tried to ignore her. She didn't fit in they had noted at her birth but had ignored. Her skin was too pale and her lips barely had enough color in them except for the lightest shade of sakura pink to be natural. And her eyes were a rare green that she couldn't have inherited from anyone in her family, and it seemed such a big coincidence that it was her birthday that they died. The deaths were reported to be that the house caught on fire but why was it that she was in the heart of the fire and had only come out with an extremely high fever but everyone else had to spend one or two weeks in the hospital?  
  
Little things like that quickly developed a personality that none liked to be around but even when she moved to a new home with a mother who had hangovers nearly every four or five days of the week, even when she spent her first minute in school, more than half the kids and teachers there would rather be more content on being just aquaintances. Those who tried to be friends with her found someone who was always too quiet, that rarely listened or talked in any conversations that usually didn't really have a real begining nor end to it.  
  
It's her second time in Tokyo, Japan, counting the time she lived here before she moved, and it was her fourteenth birthday. But instead of having some event to celebrate it, she had to spend her time in the cemetry mourning for the dead and then getting ready for the Moon Festival that wouldn't lift her mood to much of any degree because the festival wasn't celebrating her birthday but some holiday that was started even before she was born. It was selfish to think about it, so she had skipped both events to wander around which wasn't really selfish just kind of rude.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
DS: . I'm a pathetic author aren't I?  
  
Yusuke: Yes, defiantly. I'm suprised you figured that out by yourself.  
  
DS: -_-;; How mean.  
  
Hiei: You made that---that Krislin girl similar to me!  
  
DS: Did not! *knows she is lieing*  
  
Yusuke: Yes you did.  
  
DS: *sniff* Meanie. At least she's not a girl version of you that is exact or almost 'too' similar to you. Be greatful, jerk.  
  
Yusuke: o.o;;.................Krislin and Hiei sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g.  
  
Hiei: *unsheaths his katana, putting it's blade a millimeter from Yusuke's throat* Shut up.  
  
DS: *nervous laugh and sweatdrops* er........it's not really going to be you with her Hiei and there isn't really 'that' much romance  
  
Hiei: *glares at Shadow* You shut up too.  
  
DS: You big fat meanie. *looks at the sword with wide eyes that's now close, too close, to her throat for comfort* O.O;;  
  
Yusuke: *laughs silently at DS*  
  
EVIL EVIL EVIL EEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and never will! ;_;  
  
P.S.: REVIEW!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH *coughcough* -.-;; stupid laugh 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I:  
  
Ruikyu ..........................................  
  
Krislin balanced herself on the two feet brick wall that lined the cobblestone path leading to . . . . somewhere; she hadn't asked directions or even read over a map. Tokyo hadn't changed that much since she had left but it felt as if this was the first time she had ever been here at all. After securing her balance so as not to fall, she placed her hands in the pockets of her sweater and looked up at the sky as she walked along on the brick wall.  
  
Through the branches with autumn colored leaves the sky was a dark gray with big fat clouds making her regret ever rethinking the fact that she'll probally need a raincoat but the probability of rain also lifted her moods somewhat. If it rained, her relatives and not-yet-drunken mother would have to mourn for the dead at the cemetry in the rain. And the Festival wouldn't really be a festival because everyone wouldn't be able to celebrate in the rain. Soon she found herself hoping the weather would be a 99% thunderstorm with extra thunder and lightning just in case a little rain won't drench out the festival's effect on her aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and ect.  
  
'But that's just selfish', her concience scolded. She ignored it, though she knew it was true. "If I can't have fun," she murmured softly, "even on my birthday, why should my family have fun?" As an after thought she added to herself, 'Going to the cemetry might not be fun, but they at least get a chance to say something'. Everytime the aniversery of more than half her relative's deaths, she never got a chance to say some prayers because of the suspicion that she'll put some curse on their spirits. The suspicion was strongest within the green-eyed girl though.  
  
Lost in her thoughts she bumped her head on a low bare branch that stuck out of it's knarled oak trunk, or maybe not so low since her head was seven feet something from the ground. "Ow!" she exclaimed, taking a hand out of her pocket to rub the spot that got such an unfair treatment. She backed up a step or two and glared at the oak tree, absently tracing the line of oaks that the wall kept away from the path 'till it was beyond her line of vision as though it went on forever.  
  
'See, that's what you get for being selfish', her ever annoying concience tuanted only to be ignored again. Krislin knew she was strange but there was no way, no how, she was going to talk to her concience. That was just beyond strange. "Stupid branch, it's my birthday can't you at least give me a break?" she asked knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. Talking to tree branches was even stranger than talking to conciences but tree branches that were still attached to their tree were alive and conciences are just the good part of someone, not exactly alive in a way.  
  
Just then, an abrupt sound of thunder startled her almost causing her to fall and it so happens just to add to her bad luck, it started to rain. A branch of white lightning etched itself across the sky then faded into nothingness. Krislin started to run, ducking under branches that threatened to hit her and moving aside some that were too low for her to duck under, sometimes even stepping over the branches. Suddenly the brick wall ended to grass. She jumped, nearly slipping on the wet grass, but still ran on the grass heading away from the path towards a bunch of giant oaks that stood together. She skidded to a stop, leaning against a tree trunk while trying to catch her breath.  
  
Here in the woods, the rain didn't beat on her more than it did when she was completely exposed to it. Krislin's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened as something shot out of the ground. She paled even more than usual and would've screamed when a hand covered her mouth. "Shhh, be quiet or it'll hear you," a voice somewhat familar, whispered silently from behind.  
  
'How can I say anything when you have your hand covering my mouth in the first place?!' she screamed with irritation in her mind. But she couldn't move because of paralizing fear. The thing that shot out of the ground was large, really really large. It looked like an overgrown tiger with piercing gold eyes and a black striped white coat. As it swung it's head in her direction she was pulled from her position feeling someone's arm encircle her waist.  
  
She let out a strangled gasp when the hand that covered her mouth was gone and suddenly she was dragged, literally, through the woods. "Let me go!" she demanded without really thinking. "I'm not a rag doll that you can just drag around! Now let me---" The fourteen year old girl was cut off when her feet left the ground and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, but stay quiet," the voice yet again whispered though it was so soft that it was barely audible over the thundering sky and rain. "If it hears you, you're as good as dead." Krislin opened her eyes just to see herself nearly 38 or 40 feet off of the ground, sitting on one of the many branches of an old oak tree that had a considerable amount of leaves still on, which she was sure hid her from view. But she was scared. Not of the tiger but the realization of high she was.  
  
She looked over at her kidnapper---or savior or whatever it was---blinked, and the next second he was gone. If he was still there she would've fainted. She heard a loud roar that rang out clearly in the woods and instantly remembered again about how big the tiger was. She wasn't afraid of tigers, at least not tigers that are pratically as big as 25 feet tall and weigh about.......Krislin shook her head, and held a death grip onto the branch she sat on willing herself not to look down. If she looked down she was going to scream and if she screamed, she was going to die.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Kurama ran through the woods, his Rose Whip in hand, towards the enrgy he felt from the Ruikyu. 'Hiei, where are you?' he asked his companion telepathically. There was silence for a moment before Kurama recieved an answer.  
  
'Hn. Baka no kitsune, where were you?'  
  
Kurama stopped a bit away from the source of the youki, behind a tree that circled a wide meadow that the Ruikyu was resting in, making sure that his own youki was lowered so as not to be sensed by the tiger-like demon. I' had to get a human girl away from the Ruikyu. It would've killed her.'  
  
'Leave it to you to think of something like that, Fox. Let it kill the onna for lunch, then it'll be easier to kill.'  
  
Kurama sighed. 'Where are you, Hiei?'  
  
'In the Shadow Forest.' There was a pause again to which Kurama thought Hiei wouldn't say anymore when Hiei suddenly swore. 'Ch'kuso!' The harseness of it made Kurama flinch visibly.  
  
'I'll be there soon.' Kurama stepped out from behind the tree, in an instant the Ruikyu was glaring at him. "What do you want?" the Ruikyu growled. Kurama was suprised that it knew how to speak since Ruikyus were almost always deadly hunters who cared nothing about talking to it's food. The demon's gaze drifted to the thorned whip in the red head's hand. "Put that away."  
  
"I apologize but I cannot oblige to that request."  
  
"It's not a request," the Ruikyu said in a low threatening tone which was the first time the fox youkai noted that the other demon barely moved his mouth to speak. Kurama sized up the situation he had somehow gotten himself into. The Ruikyu wasn't even part of the mission in the first place but it seemed that it was rather insistant on getting trespassers off it's territoty and wouldn't leave them alone to their mission.  
  
If he put away his Rose Whip it was pretty obvious that the tiger demon had the upper hand since just one powerful push with it's hind legs would send it on him in a blink of an eye. But if he didn't put his Rose Whip away--- he didn't have any intention of killing the Ruikyu just hurting it enough so that it'll leave Hiei and him alone, quite on the contrary Kurama respected most of the Ruikyus for their intelligence when it comes to steath and hunting (it had managed to appear out of nowhere, suprising both he and his black haired companion, since they hadn't sensed the approaching predator)---then the Ruikyu would surely attack anyways.  
  
The thorned whip started changing back to a beautiful blood red rose but Kurama had no intention whatsoever of putting it away. If the Ruikyu decided to attack, he would be ready. "Why were you and that half demon in my territory?" it asked.  
  
"We were simply passing through, we didn't know it was your territory," answered Kurama politely.  
  
"We were going to leave when you showed up," he added afterwards.  
  
The Ruikyu growled. "I don't think so. That half demon was the Forbidden Child was he not? And you. You're disguised as a human, but the energy around you speaks otherwise. You look incredibly young, but your eyes hold the wisdom that can only be gained over centuries or so. A kitsune, if I'm not mistaken." The demon added the last aknowledgement after a moment of looking into Kurama's emerald green eyes as though he could see something deep inside.  
  
"Hai. Though I was telling the truth."  
  
A deep rumble escaped the Ruikyu's throat, it took Kurama a moment to realize that it was laughing. "A kitsune, telling the truth? Your kin are known as tricksters all over Makai, widely mistrusted. I may live as a hunter, and I may have lived in this forest for more than 4 centuries but I have run-ins every few decades with your kind." Suddenly the tiger-like demon was seriously, his golden eyes gleaming with the llook of a challenge that it would quite enjoy. "I wouldn't say that I had enjoyed those meetings but it kept me busy." The Ruikyu took a stance as if it would pounce at any minute and Kurama tensed. 


	3. Chapter II

'.....thoughts.....speaking to each other telepathically....'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Sneeze And Lose  
  
..................  
  
Krislin hadn't moved ever since Kurama (or at least a hullucination of Kurama) had left her. She wasn't sure if she could at all. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was matted to her skull which was mostly an annoyance not to mention that she was cold to the bone, increasing the chance of getting pneumonia. Another roar from---from whatever that thing was made her shiver. 'This is a dream. I'm going to wake up any minute and I'm going to be real not an anime.Nope, not an anime. I'm real! I can't be---be animated! Can I?' "Ah---ah---ACHOOO!!!!!" The tree branch shook as Kris sneezed. She ended up hugging the tree trunk tightly a minute later finding no reason to let go. "Stupid Kurama, leaving me in a stupid tree. He could've at least hid me in a bush!" she muttered through chattering teeth, though she still wasn't sure if he was real or not.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Somewhere far off, the said kitsune was trying to dodge swipes by the Ruikyu who had shrunken itself down a bit so that Kurama wouldn't have an advantage of being so small as to be even dodge easier. In this situation though, Kurama was having a hard time trying not to be shredded to pieces by the tiger-like demon's claws.  
  
The Ruikyu moved as easily as a cat, or more like a kitten. When ever it landed it was in the air again but the ground didn't shake even a little by the Ruikyu's weight. Kurama lashed out his whip but it missed and he ended up having to dodge at the last second when silver claws nearly took off his head. He sneezed suddenly and wrinkled his noise. Subconciouslessly, his mind thought about that saying that had something to do with sneezing when someone thought about you. Once again the thorned whip cracked in thin air instead of it's target. "Give up kitsune," the Ruikyu said from behind which gave it away. Kurama ducked and disappeared in an inhuman speed, again barely saving his red head.  
  
He almost slipped on wet grass but was on the move before he hit face first on the ground. Anyone who came by wouldn't be able to see anything more than a few blurs of red, white, and black which turned out sometimes to be reappearing and disappearing forms.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
'Baka kitsune.' Hiei's sword sliced through a zombie-like creature, cutting it into two halves. The halves fell apart with a dull thud on the soggy earth. The black clad demon wasn't suprised when the halves started to move again so he had to cut it into more pieces before more zombie-like creatures emerged from somewhere, he didn't really care. 'Saving a stupid ningen.' He sliced through more and more of the creatures. It was hard to see them in the Shadow Forest but by the sound of their movements he could pinpoint them---most of them.  
  
Something hit him on the head, momentarily making pretty spots dance before his crimson red eyes. He turned around and hacked away at one of the creatures who was holding a log over it's head which it had used not so intelligently.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurama sneezed again (when Hiei thought about the 'baka kitsune') and missed. "Why don't you just"---he dodged, losing some strandes of red hair-- -"let us go through!?" He had to shout because of the irritating thunder and rain that slowed his movements slightly. A part of him didn't care if the Ruikyu cut off his hair, at least it wouldn't stick to him anymore.  
  
The Ruikyu chuckled. "You think it'll be that easy? Think again!" The demon raised a powerful paw and took a swipe that took Kurama by suprise, knocking him into three trees also creating four slashes across his uniform.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Krislin sneezed again (at the same time as Hiei thought about the 'stupid ningen') and so conveniently blamed it on the rain and on Kurama.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Hiei had just finished making a mess of the forest ground, littering it with vaarious body parts and was about to put away his katana when he caught a moving shadow and tensed.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurama groaned and tried to get up but the impact against all those trees caused a searing pain that blossomed in his back. 'Damn it! This Ruikyu's more stubborn than Hiei!'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Hiei sneezed for some reason and closed his eyes but just a second before he was knocked against five trees.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurama stood up with a great effort, trying to clear his vision. He reached out to sense the Ruikyu's youki but it was as if it was all around him making him even more dizzy.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
'What if Kurama forgot about me!? I'm going to be stuck in this tree forever!'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The Ruikyu laughed and said in a booming voice, "It's all over for you now kitsune!" And Kurama sneezed.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Hiei struggled to his feet, a bandaged hand covering a wound on his stomache that leaked with blood. He grimaced, trying to keep a clear vision while also trying to find the shadow but it was too dark and a low mist had already started when he was fighting, making it harder to see. In the back of his mind, he had a wierd feeling that something bad was going to happen to a certain red head (since he was too far. That part of his mind also so conveniently blamed it on the 'stupid ningen'.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kris looked up, her body tensing. She had heard someone say that it was all over for some fox. It was the same voice that must have roared many times before which meant that the fox was Kurama. Just then she sneezed again. She looked down at the ground that was 38 to 40 feet below of her. If she fell she would certainly come to a very VERY painful landing then looked up again feeling as if she might throw up. She tried to think of something that might save Kurama even if she was this far away and an image of a spiky black haired boy came into her mind. 'Hiei! He must be where Kurama is, they're always together!'  
  
'But what if he isn't there', her concience said. Kris clenced her jaws. She had had enough with everything and now her concience had just taken away some small hope that she had on something after so many years of having just a flicker of hope on something. Without thinking, she pulled her matted bangs behind her ear, the other hand still around the tree's trunk, and whistled an earsplitting sound that pierced through the storm, almost seeming to echo.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Kurama dropped his Rose Whip, placing his hands over his ears. His instincts were to run, run far away from the whistle as he could get. He staggered and fell on his knees, still trying to avoid hearing the awful sound but it was as if the sound was inside of his skull. Over the sound of the whistle, he heard the Ruikyu emitt a roar filled with pain as if it too heard it but at some greater degree than Kurama. The youko inside of the red head boy was even more effected by the whistle than his human side was.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Hiei froze, and to him, so did anything else in the forest. His ears picked up a sound much like the sound when Kurama had showed him how to whistle, except that this sound was much much louder and it was laced with magic. The magic was some what familar to him but he couldn't think straight because of it. Then somewhere, another sound joined it. Followed shortly after a second sound then more and more. They were screams of pain and by the sound of it, they were coming from the demons that inhabit the surrounding area. Two particular screams he regonized immediately. It was from the Ruikyu and Kurama, though at first Kurama was screaming in his mind then he was suddenly screaming aloud.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
As Krislin whistled with her eyes closed, trying to concentrate, the world around her begun to spin. Images fluttered into her mind. Images of when she was little, before the incident of her birthday, before she wasn't who she is now.  
  
All the images came together, playing a scene from her childhood; when she learned how to whistle with her father who had died before the incident, at least there was somehow that she hadn't cursed and still loves her.  
  
It was his last day in Tokyo, in Life itself, and he had taken her to the zoo without knowing it. They were walking along the zoo's fence towards it's gate when he offered to teach her how to whistle. It had taken her nearly 15 tries to get it but the sound she made was harsh, unlike the musical note her father had composed. At once all the animals went crazy, roaring, screaming, and thrashing in their cages as though they were quite insane.  
  
Her father laughed, saying that it was a good try when she stopped. All the animals in the zoo fell unconcious after that, and her father had so casually ignored it with an excuse to buy her ice cream to lighten her sulking mood. Her mind became a black void as she passed out. Krislin fell from the branch heading towards the ground. Branches scratched her pale skin, ddrawing blood but the teenage girl was gone from the world of reality to notice.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
As the sound stopped, every creature demon collasped from their position into unconciousness including Kurama and the Ruikyu.  
  
............................................................... . ..  
  
DS: Well, that's the second chapter for you. Sorry if it's short, real short, I'm just too cold to write anymore and this seems like a good place to end. Please review, I really need the reviews....  
  
EVIL Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the rest of the fic so that I won't have to post a disclaimer on each chapter: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will. Krislin is my character but she is not me, because this is NOT a self-insertion fic. Many other characters in this fic belong to me too, half of them have some of my friend's personality.........so Ja ne! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III:  
  
Headache  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A cold draft filtered through the open window with curtains that fluttered slightly in the early morning breeze that was colder than usual because of autumn. Laying on a bed that was near the window was a red head boy about 15 or 16, his chest moving up and down in the rhythm of his breathing but his body was tense, not the relax state that people usually take once they're unconcious.  
  
~::Dream::~  
  
The breeze whipped his silver white hair backwards, the feel of the the wind against his body cooled the hot feeling that coursed through his veins. Everywhere around him was green and brown but he was running too fast for a clear look at what the green and brown were. He was running from something. Something that he was afraid of, but what it was he didn't know. It just sent a chill through his body whenever he stood still. He had to keep running. He couldn't stop. If he did, he would be caught.  
  
Everywhere he turned though, whatever direction he took, the eerie echo of whistling followed him. He knew that whatever was chasing him was the source of the whistling that was slowly driving him insane, if it hadn't already.  
  
~::Reality::~  
  
The boy's bedroom door opened and in came a brown haired woman. She was carrying a silver tray with a bowl that had steam coming from it and a forest green glass cup that held lemonade. She sighed, her brown eyes filled with worry once she looked at her son. Ever since a week ago when she had come home and found him lieing on the couch, his breathing shallow and sweat drenching his body, he still hadn't awoken. She was somewhat relieved to see that his breathing was getting back to normal but had noticed that even if he was getting better, his body was rigid most of the time. She had thought about calling an ambulance when she saw him but there was a note that was stuck on his forehead saying that he'd be okay in a week or so. At first it seemed like a joke that a sticky note was stuck on her son's forehead but somehow she trusted in what the note said without knowing who had put it there.  
  
Shiori Minamino set the tray on her son's bed table and sat down on the chair that she had occupied nearly most of her free time in, just to watch Shuichi get better. She picked up the bowl of chicken soup and started to feed him after blowing at the spooned soup for it not to be too hot for him.  
  
~::Dream::~  
  
The feeling of panic that whatever that was chasing him was coming closer made him run faster. His mind was filled with the intention to get away and nothing else. He couldn't remember anything else though he knew he should but whenever he did, the whistling sound just drove all thoughts out of his mind.  
  
~::Reality::~  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Hiei was perched in his usual spot, on a branch that could able him to look inside Kurama's room. This morning though, he sat with his arms crossed, his katana in one hand and had his eyes closed. One foot was upright, close to his chest, but the other was hanging from the branch. The black clad demon leaned comfortably against the tree, the even breath of sleep evident.  
  
A cold wind brushed against his warm skin, easily waking him from slumber. Hiei took a glance inside of Kurama's room to see Shiori already feeding the fox his breakfast which was the same as his dinner and lunch. The curtains obscured his view of Kurama but he could see Shiori's worried and caring look without even trying. A pang of jealousy passed over him but it was so small and frequent so that he had time to learn how to smother it and put it aside. A sigh escaped his lips sounding much like the breeze that the human wouldn't hear him. He had been sitting in the same spot almost every day but she never really noticed him because he was hidden in the leaves carefully. It was also a good thing that there were more than one tree in Kurama's backyard, two of which was near the fox's bedroom window.  
  
He averted his gaze to the sky which, strangely, was still a dark gray for a week already. It wasn't natural. He could sense it clearly and so did a few ningens but most of them thought it was just as simple as a matter of the season that they were in. His crimson eyes looked dazed for a moment as the conversation he had with the prince of Reikai, Koenma, came into mind.  
  
After the short mission in Makai to investigate the strange disappearance of a few spies for Spirit World, and the trouble in the Shadow Forest and the Ruikyu........and the human (Hiei had left her behind because he didn't think it was worth it to go get her), he had brought Kurama home and gone to see Koenma to report that they had found nothing. When Koenma asked where Kurama was, Hiei had said that the fox was injured during his fight and had to rest. Koenma said nothing more than to dismiss Hiei while muttering that he was probally going to get spanked for the disappearance later by his father, King Yamma.  
  
When Yusuke and Kuwabaka, the 'fool', heard about Kurama's 'injury', they came with Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru to see him. Shiori reported that Kurama was unconcious so visiting him would just be pointless, Hiei on the other hand was kind of glad she said that, even if it was the truth. In his opinions, Kurama didn't need a bunch of 'loud mouths' to bother him (Yukina was an exception).  
  
A groan brought him back to reality. Hiei turned to look into the window to see Shiori's face in an expression of relief. "Shuichi," he heard her say, "you're awake!"  
  
It took a moment before he heard Kurama reply. "Hai, kaasan. Was I asleep?" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Shiori bent over, probally to hug her son. "I'm glad you're okay!" She pulled back, tears brimming her dark brown eyes. "Well, in a way, you were kind of asleep, Shuichi. For a whole week."  
  
"Nani?" There was confusion in his tone of vioce. "Was I sick? I don't remember getting sick..."  
  
Shiori sighed. "I wouldn't know. There was note," she smiled and her eyes lit with amusement as she continued, "stuck on your forehead saying that you'd be better soon. So, in some wierd way, I didn't think you needed to go to a doctor."  
  
"A note? On my forehead? Saying what?"  
  
Shiori smiled. "I think you had a fever or something, and you may need to rest some more." There was a pause.  
  
"Well," Kurama started breaking the silence, "I do feel hot." Hiei had a feeling that Kurama was looking at the open window. "And I don't remember anything that happened before I.....slept for a whole week?" The last part became a question.  
  
"Yes, you scared me half to death."  
  
"I'm okay now."  
  
"I know." Shiori sighed and got up, the breakfast tray clutched in her hands. "I'll leave you to rest now, Shuichi, and don't get up yet. I'll bring you lunch later on."  
  
"Kaasan, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Chicken soup."  
  
"I had a feeling you'd say that. My mouth still tastes like chicken soup."  
  
"Well, it's good for you---"  
  
"I know. But when can I eat something else?.....Besides another kind of soup."  
  
"Hmm when I say so, I think."  
  
"Okay." With that reply from her son, Shirori left, closing the door softly behind her. "Hiei, are you out there?" the red haired boy asked after he was sure his mother was far from hearing distance. In less than a second Hiei was leaning against on the left of Kurama's bed, with his arms crossed with his trademark 'Hn'.  
  
"If you knew that, why ask?"  
  
"I didn't." Kurama stared at the wall directly in front of hi, still confused in some way. "All my senses are dulled. I only had a 'feeling' you'd be out there, Hiei."  
  
"Hn. Figures, you were affacted by that---whistle."  
  
Kurama turned to look at Hiei, his eyes a bit wide. "Whistle? There was a sound of whistling in my dream...." The fox youkai trailed off, going back to staring at the wall in front of him. "I was Youko again. Scared.......And I have a headache." Kurama closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "A really bad headache."  
  
"Magic."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hiei sighed, fighting an urge to roll his eyes. "That whistle was magic."  
  
Kurama stopped rubbing his temples, his emerald eyes still held confusion. "Then---"  
  
"It didn't affect me."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"We were on a mission."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You fought a Ruikyu."  
  
"What mission?'  
  
"To investigate a missing agent, baka kitsune."  
  
"It's not my fault I have amnesia, Hiei."  
  
"If you had amnesia---" Hiei was cut off when the door opened and Shiori poked her head in.  
  
"Shuichi were you talking to someone?" Kurama quickly glanced over to where Hiei had stood but the short youkai was nowhere to be seen. He turned his attention back to his human mother.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Hmm, I thought I heard someone." Shiori was about to close the door when she poke her head back inside his room. "Shuichi, get some sleep." Then she left.  
  
'Great, now kaasan thinks I'm even talking to myself', Kurama thought silently. Faintly he felt Hiei snicker but it was so faint that he ignored it, which was probally lucky for the fire demon. Kurama thought about sleeping but the dream re-surficed in his mind's eye. He felt tired though but the panic that was still present from the youko part of his mind made it harder to go back to sleep. He would have to defiantly talk to Hiei later about this, but right now, he was already fast asleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Her head buzzed like it held a swarm of bees in it which wasn't very comfortable to think about all those stingers. Krislin opened her eyes, waiting for her vision to clear. Besides the buzzing in her mind, she had a very very VERY big headache and her body ached so much that she didn't even dare to move much less twtitch. Besides the feeling that she had of being inside an oven, her forehead felt cool with a something that felt like a cloth resting against her pale skin. "You're awake," a female said somewhere nearby.  
  
'Duh', Kris answered, but whoever it was didn't hear, unless of course, whoever it is could read minds. 'Where am I?'  
  
As if to answer her the person replied, "You're in the hospital. And staying too."  
  
Finally managing to see clearly, Krislin looked around seeing a plain room with some mechanical things, also seeing a machine that had a little plastic tubey thingie attached to her arm. Then she looked towards the place where the voice had come from and saw a really old pruned lady dressed in white. She had gray eyes that seemed crystal clear and was staring at the girl. "Why am I here."  
  
"Well, it was likely that you were climbing a tree and fell. I sugest you don't do that again," the old nurse answered not to nicely. Krislin's lips became a thin line and her eyes were blank. She felt anger swelling up inside of her at being told what to do and what not to do by someone who looked like a prune.  
  
"Did I break anything?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice.  
  
"Two sprained ankles, a broken arm, and alot of scrapes. I'll go get breakfast for you, so don't get out of bed."  
  
'Yeah, like I could.' Instead, Krislin gave a fake smile and managed a small nod which the lady didn't see cause she was already out of the door. Kris looked out of the window besides her bed, seeing a dark sky. 'What a nice lady. I hope she gets fired.....how'd I end up in a tree anyways?'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
DS: Well, review please? If you're confused, it'll clear out maybe later on in the fic. Just don't give up on this fic yet. 


End file.
